In a mobile communication system, particularly in an IEEE 802.16e-based communication system, a mobile terminal that does not use a service for a predetermined time is managed in an idle mode so as to realize power saving.
In the idle mode, paging groups are defined such that resource release and paging can be performed, but a method of managing a paging group has not yet been defined.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.